


PRESENTE

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tempo que não estou com você, me transforma… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRESENTE

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [PRESENTE VEsp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677551) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO)
  * A translation of [PRESENTE VEsp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677551) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO). 



> Link para versão chinesa, por Haru: http://fdmfdm.lofter.com/post/1dba1efb_b0f2560

**PRESENTE**

**By: _K.G.Á.É._**

O tempo que não estou com você, me transforma… InahoxSlaine.

 **N/A:**  Eu não falo português. Por favor, diga-me que é incorreto ; D

 **DEDICADO A:**   _Nessa Hiwatari_. ¡Obrigado por seu apoio! : D

 

 

Não me pertence Aldnoah Zero.

**PRESENTE**

Chego.

Sua mirada turquesa me recebe.

Com calma o observo.

Seus lábios me chamam.

— _Inaho—_

Minha calma desaparece.

Tomo seus lábios.

E sua voz afogando um gemido de surpresa,

rompe-me a razão.

.

.

O tempo que não estou com você, me transforma.

Deixa-me impaciente.

Implacável.

.

.

_Você_  corresponde.

Domina-me.

Sua mensagem é clara:

— _Amo-o—_

_Você_  sorri.

.

.

E eu…

Descubro-me querendo-o, ainda mais intensamente…

— _Amo-o, Slaine—_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Obrigado por ler isto…!**

**E se deixam comment** **s** **. ¡Obrigado também por isso!**

Versão em espanhol, em meu perfil : )

**¡Espero** **tenha-lhes** **gostado** **…!**


End file.
